Piano Sonata No 1 (Largo e Dolce)
by Chirusse
Summary: Warning: SLASH. Duke Venomania is working on a piece for a ball he is to hold, and Gallerian Marlon comes to instruct him on the proper ways of playing the piece.
1. Chapter 1

**For a friend on her birthday.**

Piano Sonata No. 1 (I. Largo e Dolce)

The ending note of the chord reverberated through the ballroom, but Venomania shook his head in displeasure. Not quite right. The concerto was marked and called for the notes to be played _dolce_. _Dolce_. Sweetly. His notes had been too harsh, too strident. The marble floor of the ballroom and arid expanse of the room only added to the echoing sounds. For him to get the tone just right, he would have to practice the piece again. Perhaps again, after that. Hundreds of times, over and over the measures until the notes sang from his piano like a prima donna in an Italian opera.

** "**Still working on that piece, Venomania? I thought you would have been rutting about with some whore of yours by this time of day." Gallerian Marlon's voice was as cutting as the previous note that had come from the piano. He was standing in the doorframe, arms crossed and dressed in a coat and tie, as demanded for his job.

"It is for a ball that is to be held in a few weeks. It was demanded that I play at the ball, and I cannot fail. It's a matter of appearances, Gallerian." Venomania took a pencil and circled a few of the notes that he had stumbled over.

"Then the purple cretin is not as shameless as I thought." Marlon walked over to his friend and rested an arm on the top of the piano. "Still, it's out of character for you to not be busy with some strumpet every moment of the day."

Venomania's eyebrows furrowed. "I am certainly capable of deciding when it is time to work and when it is time for play. I am expected to play beautifully at this ball, and I shan't disappoint those who requested the performance. How do you think my reputation would hold after that?"

"Then it _is_ a selfish matter." Marlon scoffed, averting his gaze to the expensive, lacquered instrument the duke was sitting at. It was a lovely instrument, though clearly not a very old one. Venomania must have purchased it when he reached adulthood and began playing. Come to think of it, Marlon had never heard Venomania boast of his piano accomplishments, nor ever tell when he learned to play the instrument. But he didn't care much to ask. It did not concern him in the least.

"I do not wish to make a fool of myself." The duke said, returning his full attention to the musical score. Marlon moved to sit beside him on the piano bench. Surprisingly, Venomania did not even so much as look over at him. He had fully expected to be groped for sitting down in such a close proximity to the man.

"Don't try anything, swine," Marlon ground out, but still Venomania did nothing. The judge was not sure if this was a blessing or a curse. It certainly seemed to be an apocalyptic event.

"Venomania, I come into your home of my own _free will_ in my own _free time_ to see _you_, heaven knows why, and you insist on ignoring my attention and playing around with that damned music." Marlon's voice was coarse in his irritation. "It's unnerving behavior."

Venomania finally looked to him, his eyes soft with fatigue. "I have been working so diligently on this piece, I am sorry. You are right, I am not myself." He rested his elbow on the piano keys, which made a dissonant noise upon being forced down. "I should take a break."

Marlon hummed in vague agreement, and surveyed the keys of the piano. Ivory- very dear, then, indeed. The black keys were made of ebony, too, which only further increased the price of the instrument. The duke did not ever think to spare an expense upon the things that he owned. That was for sure.

Marlon's attentions to the instrument did not go unnoticed by Venomania, who had since closed the sheet music to the composition he was working on, and refocused himself on his guest, as a proper host was expected to do.

"Do you like it?" The answer was obvious to Venomania. Of course the judge would like the piano- it was expensive. A luxury item that marked and flaunted wealth would always attract the man.

Marlon whistled, and pulled the cover for the keys down with careful grace. "It is lovely, Venomania. Very nice. How much did you pay for it?" His eyes flashed.

"A pretty penny that matches the piano's beauty, is what I paid." Venomania smiled to the judge, and patted the sheet music up on the stand. "It will do well with this piece."

"Piano Sonata No. 1," Marlon read, picking up the composition. "Movement I- _Largo e Dolce_. And that means what, exactly?"

"Slowly and sweetly. The next movement of the piece is much different, but I thought the first would stand well on its own. Many a pretty lady will fall for the tune."

Marlon frowned. "It's not just your reputation, then. You want more additions for your harem. More whores." He threw down the music and grit his teeth. "Like I said: shameless."

"But do you expect any less of me, Gallerian?" There was that presumptuous, almost flirty, friendliness again. The judge had never given Venomania leave to call him by his first name, and for the man to assume that it was fine was making too many assumptions.

"No. Though I always seem to foolishly think that you'll try to break through my preconceived notions about you." Marlon stood from the piano bench and circled around the instrument, running his hand across the black lacquer as he continued to speak.

"However, I did not come here today to_ chastise_, excuse my choice of words, you. In truth, I heard that you had been stressed, and in a fleeting moment of generosity, I decided to present you with a gift."

"A gift?" Gallerian Marlon was not one to give gifts, not even to those who could be considered his friends.

"Yes, you idiot. Do you not understand language? A gift."

"What is this gift?"

"Me." Venomania's jaw dropped, and he bit his bottom lip.

"Are you…? Surely you must be joking, Gallerian." The use of the judge's first name sparked irritation again, but the judge beat it down.

"Are you refusing me? That is all very well, if you do not want it I will just be going." He turned away from Venomania, ready to make his way out of the castle.

"No!" Venomania rushed over, and in a moment his lips were crushed against the judge's, working out the hard line of Marlon's mouth. He broke the kiss, and in a breathless whisper uttered: "No. Stay."

He pulled Marlon back over to the piano, and pushed the cover for the keys back up.

"Get on it," he growled.

"Don't order me around, Venomania. Have you forgotten that it was_ I_ who offered myself? Take it easy. I can just as easily walk out of here and serve you papers for molestation." Marlon smirked, but backed into the keys, regardless. "What did the composition tell you?"

For a moment, Venomania did not know what he meant. Then it dawned upon him: _largo e dolce_.

"Slowly and sweetly." Venomania reached up and unknotted his cravat, tossing it to the floor of the ballroom.

"And be sure that I don't regret this, Venomania."

"Mm." Venomania reached for the judge's tie, and pulled it from his collar. He carefully draped it on the back of the piano. He began to unbutton Marlon's shirt as well, and the judge reached for Venomania's coat.

"Are you going to have me do all the work here?" Marlon was teasing, but his tone was actually rather irate. To any other it would seem that Marlon was dreading what was to come, but in truth he did not mind so much, as long as Venomania understood boundaries. But he would never admit that he partially enjoyed some of this attention. The damned cretin would never let him live it down.

The duke shrugged off his jacket, and then resumed undressing the judge, tossing his button down shirt to the floor to reveal pale skin underneath the garment.

"This is very lovely, Gallerian." Venomania touched Marlon's collarbone, and traced a line across his chest with the ghost of a touch. The judge shuddered in response, leaning his head back with a sigh. "You like this, yes?"

"Just get on with it," Marlon ordered, pulling his head back up and pushing off Venomania's silk shirt. He slid out of his shoes and kicked them aside. "Finish getting undressed. Hurry up."

"Impatient. Calm yourself, love. The waiting heightens the arousal." Venomania's suave statements washed over Marlon's temper like the ocean waves on a shoreline. But he still was not going to fall complacent with this man.

"I'm not aroused at all." He glared at the duke, and crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"No? What if I gave you a little…_ motivation_?" Venomania's mouth twisted into a grin. "Would you like for me to pay you?"

"Like a _prostitute_?" Oh, this was delicious. Disgustingly delicious, that is. The man was deluded enough to think such an offer would please him. "I would rather go through with the sex and then file charges for rape. Restitution for pain and suffering will suffice over the petty amounts of money you could offer me to actively participate and enjoy this… escapade."

"But you did offer it, Gallerian." Venomania had him there. But he knew the man's weakness. In one swift movement he unzipped his trousers and pushed them from his hips. His flaccid cock was yet in his pants, but the duke would be aroused enough by this motion to push him over the edge of sane conversation.

And the plan worked just so. Venomania's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets at the brazen movements of the judge. The pleasant surprise sent waves of heat to his groin, which only further reminded him that he needed to remove his own trousers. They were becoming restricting.

"What about a gift in return, then, Gallerian?" The duke sat down on the piano bench and unlaced his thigh-high riding boots, which were set aside. "What would you like? Gems? Imported furniture?"

"A promise of a favor to be returned, Duke. Let's leave it at that."

"Fair enough."

Venomania stood again, and pushed the stool out of his way. He would not need it. He unzipped his trousers and let the fabric pool to the ground, staring at the judge for effect. He didn't wear underwear beneath his trousers- it only was a hinderance to him.

"Oh." For once, the judge was unsure of how to respond. Witty remarks to poke fun at the nobleman escaped him, and he could only stare.

_That_ was to be _inside_ of him, before the hour was up. What's more, _it _was already fully erect, staring him in the face like some sort of horrible jest. His breath hitched, but whether it was out of arousal, anticipation, or alarm; he would never tell.

Venomania went over to the judge and kissed him again, this time pushing his tongue against those lips to taste. Marlon's iron will finally gave way, and he allowed the nobleman access to his mouth, complying with the demanding wishes of the duke.

As his mouth was busy, his attention suddenly shifted lower, to where a hand was fondling his thigh. It felt… nice? Dare he admit that Venomania was actually skillful in providing pleasure? Well, he was. He knew where to touch, and when. The hand drifted back to his abdomen, and then under the waistband of his underwear.

"Mmm-" Marlon squirmed at the rush of air that washed over his cock, but then sighed as the feeling was quickly replaced by the warmth of Venomania's palm.

Wordlessly, Venomania set a slow pace of strokes beneath Marlon's last shred of clothing. Marlon, whose hips met every stroke with force, matched this rhythm.

"Damn it, Venomania." The judge gripped his companion's shoulder and leaned his head back with a sigh. "Damn it. I hate you. This feels_ so_ good."

"I am happy that you are enjoying it." The duke's mouth was at Marlon's neck, sucking on the contours of his collar. His breathing was coming out in hot pants, and his own hips were nearly grinding against the judge.

"Touch me, too." He removed his hand from Marlon's cock, earning a displeased sigh, and took his companion's hands to cover his own erection. "It's starting to hurt."

"If you cum, it'll all be over, idiot." The judge gritted his teeth, but still pulled on the erect cock.

"I will be fine. There is the subject of Asmodeus, remember? Do you think that I would be finished after just one orgasm?" Venomania groaned as his aching groin was serviced. "That would be very sad, indeed."

"Well, I'm not an expert on it, so don't expect me to know everything." God, his arousal was heightening again, and he needed for the duke to relieve him soon. Touch him, take him… do something.

"You idiot, touch me again. Damn it!" Marlon bit his lip, hating the sounds of desperation that he was making.

"We should prepare you." Though he disliked it, Venomania had to push away the hands so deliciously massaging his need.

"Oh, right." The whole thing was beginning to sound like a business arrangement.

"Get on the piano." Venomania put his hands under Marlon's arms, and attempted to pull him on top of the keys.

"Are you joking? I will not agree to tha-" The judge's protests were silenced with another demanding kiss. He pushed the nobleman away and glared at him.

"It is going to make an awful ruckus, Venomania. Be reasonable." As he was set down on the exposed keys, a cacophonous sound filled the room. "You see?"

"I do not care. Let everyone hear. Besides, weren't you just admiring the beauty of this expensive piano? I thought it would please you to be pleasured right over it." Marlon bit his lip, but his glare softened.

"Pleasure? I hope what you have in mind is something better than that child's play you just showed me." He grinned, moving his hips and spreading his legs with a suggestive glint in his eyes. "I could have stayed at home, counted my profits, and that still would have given me more _pleasure_."

Venomania grit his teeth and made a sound somewhat akin to a growl, his hands traveling down the judge's body to his groin. And then, just with the slightest touch, Venomania grazed his perineum, and moved down to his ass.

"Mpf-finally." Marlon gripped the duke's shoulders with a sweaty, tense grasp.

"All this teasing just to have me 'cut to the chase' as they would say?" Venomania's finger slipped inside of the judge, and he grunted as his companion squeezed his shoulders with the invasion. "Relax, or I'll hurt you." Marlon obeyed, but only since the warning of pain was sure to follow if he did not comply.

It already was uncomfortable at this angle- and they had barely started.

"Give me a moment. It's an-ah!- unfamiliar feeling." The judge gasped and his speech broke as another finger was added. "Listen to what I am saying, you idiot, don't just dive in!"

"Dive in?" Apparently the duke's hearing was selective. "Already? Eager man!"

"No, you imbecile!" Marlon could have hit him right then, though his current position of need prevented him from doing so. "_Largo_! Slowly! Idiot!"

"I know, I know, Gallerian. Calm yourself. I am experienced in this well enough to know how the dance shall go." He kissed his companion again, this time with care, as if he were kissing something as fragile as a flower petal.

A third finger was added, and Marlon's body tightened, fighting to keep up. He certainly could not back down to this just yet. But this was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, no matter how much Venomania tried to distract him.

Yet, just as that thought flashed through his mind, he felt pressure at his cock, and looked down to see Venomania squeezing it, just as the fingers inside of him were moved.

_Oh._

_That_ was adequate distraction.

The pulling, alternating with just the slightest pressure made even the burning sensation melt away in his body, and transform into something that could be…more.

"More." Marlon's order was coarse, as if his voice was made of sandpaper. "More. Now." He moved against Venomania's hand inside of him, producing a loud bang from the piano keys underneath him.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes." The duke was more than ready, spreading the pre-ejaculate that had leaked from his erection. He positioned himself just outside of his friend's entrance, removed his fingers, and readied himself to proceed. The responding buck from the judge signaled that all was prepared.

Carefully, he breached the ring of muscles, and slipped deeper inside his companion, panting at the pressure. Marlon was clawing his back, squirming against the piano, which was clanging the most terrible notes throughout the room.

Once fully inside, Venomania took a moment for Marlon to relax, and then proceeded to move, starting the dance he was so accustomed to.

From beneath their bodies, piano chords were filling the room, echoing between the moans and pleadings of the lovers.

"More, Venomania."

A crash of low notes.

"So good. So, so good."

_Clink_. A series of high notes were pressed as Marlon held onto the piano for support.

"There. It's good there." The judge, unused to such demanding love-making, was falling helpless against Venomania's practiced movements. Each thrust was positioned just so, stroking him in the most delicious places. Even if the duke was a disgusting imbecile, he was brilliant at delivering pleasure.

Almost as if on cue, Venomania reached between Marlon's legs and began to stroke his erection as he thrust inside of the man.

"Venomania-ah!" Marlon was looking at his friend with eyes blurred in rapture. "_Largo e dolce_." Venomania's movements slowed, and he bent over to kiss the judge as the finishing strokes were delivered.

With a restrained cry (heaven forbid that Marlon allowed himself to make such a nose), the judge felt a tightening in his loins, and then spurted all over himself and the duke. Venomania's thrusting pace hastened, and within moments he was following suit, spilling seed deep inside of the judge with a heavy groan.

The pair lingered for a moment in each other's arms, reveling in the pleasant fatigue that accompanied their coupling, and then Venomania pulled away, and went to put his trousers back on. Marlon slid down from the piano, flinching at the notes that followed, and reached for his own clothing.

"Try the piece again, Venomania." Marlon looked over at the duke, who was just lacing up his trousers, and gestured to the piano. "Go on."

The duke considered his words, and then pulled the piano bench back over. "It is worth a try, I suppose. My head is much clearer now."

"And I taught you the rhythm and tone, didn't I?" He smirked, holding his trousers against his hips. "You will get it this time."

Stretching his fingers over the keyboard, Venomania proceeded to deliver the composition, the notes now flowing just delicately enough to be labeled: perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

"_A promise of a favor returned, Duke. Let's leave it at that."_

Those had been the words Marlon had spoken in their last encounter, and Venomania would be damned if he forgot.

He would never forget such words coming from the mouth of a lover. And the judge had always been a man to keep his word, so there should not have been any hesitation preventing him from doing this. No uneasiness in his step as he went to meet his friend. No shaking in his fingers, which clutched a slip of parchment between sweaty digits.

His hand paused in front of Marlon's office and he waited a moment before knocking.

He might say no. He might demand that Venomania request something else from him.

Yet there was no harm in trying, and if he did not try the only answer he could possibly have would be no.

He rapped his fist upon the door and stepped back, waiting. His eyes darted down to the slip of paper in his hand.

The door clicked open and there he was- hair mussed and tie unknotted. The dark circles under his eyes from working too long were even more prominent, set in his pale skin. When they shared eye contact, the man frowned.

"I thought you were one of those miserable idiots who I am squeezing restitution out of." He let out a sigh, but moved aside for Venomania to enter.

"What is it this time? I'm rather busy, as you can see." Marlon gestured to the slew of papers covering his desk.

"I will not take up much of your time." Venomania presented the piece of paper to him, which the gentleman took and looked over.

"I would like for you to come to the ball that I am playing at. You remember that piece that I was working so diligently on? The performance is tomorrow night."

"How could I forget," Marlon grumbled, and reached back to rub his ass. He cleared his throat and returned the invitation to the duke.

"I have work."

"It is only a few hours."

"I have far more _important_ matters to attend to, other than your silly dance." Marlon went back to sit at his desk, and waved the man away.

"You did promise 'a favor in return.'" Venomania tapped his boot on the floor.

Marlon stared at him and then rubbed his forehead with irritation.

"That was supposed to be a gift from you to me, idiot. A favor returned- meaning that _you_ owed _me_ something."

"It is a small kind of gift. The ball will be full of the richest and most prominent figures of Asmodean. And I would like for you to hear me play the piece, now that it is finished." Venomania felt as if he was nearly begging the man, pleading with him to agree to this event. "There is no harm in attending. Do it for me."

"I do everything _for you_." Marlon threw down his pen and sat back in his chair. "Why could you not just send me a nice chest of valuables?"

"Just a few hours of your time, Gallerian."

"Time is money, _Sateriajis_."

"You might meet someone to pinpoint your next act of extortion. As I said, there will be plenty of higher-ups for you to pick from."

Marlon had to admit. That aspect of the evening did intrigue him. With his interest piqued, he picked his pen back up and resumed working.

"What time is his ball tomorrow evening?" Marlon spoke without removing his sight from his work.

"At sundown. But we needn't arrive until it is sufficiently dark, perhaps ten or eleven o'clock."

"And the dress?"

"Formal attire. I can procure something from my wardrobe to be fitted for you," Venomania offered.

"That is not necessary. Your preferred shades of violet would look out of place on me. I will wear something of my own and meet you at your mansion." He scribbled a note on the paper that he was reading over.

"I'll have a carriage prepared to take us to the ball, then." Venomania paused and watched his friend working.

"Thank you very much for agreeing to this, Gallerian."

"You may go now."

"As you wish." Venomania bowed to the judge, and then exited.

**Whoops. Things got shippy. I'm not sorry.**


End file.
